Sunset
by Mina Phantonhive
Summary: Lisanna was thinking about life and using the sunset to help organize her thought, about life, happiness and most important: Natsu. Na-Li week Prompt two: Sunset. There is Sting and Milliana too. Enjoy!


Lisanna was meditating about the several happenings occurred last week. How efusive the guild was, everybody was so happy, so excited and the younger Strauss was staring the sunset, at the same place that she and Natsu used to hang out on their childhood, and used the moment of solitude to reflect about what was going on there.

First, was the arrival of the two Dragon Slayers from Sabertooth, Sting and Rogue. Clarelly, most of the people were afraid, but the Master gave the same speech that he gave about Gajeel's entry and like magic, everybody was treating them as they were old friends of them. What a strange and nice place to live. Everybody on Fairy Tail were trying to make them feel comfortable, especially Lucy and Natsu. What a good pair and good people, right? Lisanna just sighed at that thought.

All right, she could be a nice and lovely person, but she was always in love with Natsu and was painful to see him in love with somebody else, right? That was a perfect normal feeling! Nobody could blame her for not be so excited about helping Lucy and Natsu to make Sting and Rogue feel like home.

Another fact was Millianna's arrival at the guild. Kagura had requested Erza to help with Millianna's trainning, because, she was really weak, according to Millianna's words. The cat-like woman needed to get stronger, she would do anything to make that happen and, of course, another party happened. She couldn't help noticing the extreme happiness of Lector and the extreme Sting's shyness, maybe it was because of her revealing clothing, right? But that was strange, because Sting was hanging out with Lucy all the time and she wears almost no clothing. Suspicious. Another sigh.

However, the best arrengements of the week were the engagement of Freed and Mirajane and the engagement of Gajeel and Levy. Lisanna was really happy about her sister's marriage. She couldn't accept anything less that be the maid of honor and she was glad to take that role.

Ok, maybe the kiss that Juvia gave to Lyon. That kiss were really funny to see and Gray's reaction was the best. He froze everybody! Every single person of the Guild was like ice cubes and Natsu, with his well-known way, melted everything and almost burned out the guild. When the ice was melted, the Lion Spirit was there, drying a naked (how she ended up naked again?) celestial mage and Natsu did not seem to care, but Lisanna believed that he was totatally jeaolous.

Cana and Laxus was another happy surprise, despite the fact they were not so traditional, but they have that undeniable sparkle,that chemestry so visible, they had to be together, that was just the truth. Maybe, one day, she could have somebody to sparkle about, right? She was not that bad! She deserved to be happy, but maybe, Natsu wasn't an option anymore. And as the night was arriving, the believed that was the best is she returned to Fairy Hills and start the preparations to Mirajane's wedding, before the groom started.

"All right Lisanna, let's get back to Fairy Hills, right. I have a wedding to plan."

The white-haired mage stood up and ran back to her dorm, having in mind all the analysis of the facts of the week, but nothing could warn her of what was going on there.

Sting was drunk as hell, yelling out loud: "MILLIANNA, GET OVER HERE! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU! Please! This is not what you think, I want you! Only you! Please! Get over here.

Natsu was there, trying to help Sting stand. That was horrible to watch. Lisanna's curiosity won over her self preservation and she went over there to help the guys.

"Natsu, what the hell is going on here?" Lisanna shouted.

"Sting is in love with Milliana and she doesn't wanna talk to him." The salmon-haired answered.

"Why?"

"Because she thinks that he is with Lucy, we hang out often now." He ansered simply.

"And you don't care about that? I mean, Lucy is your girl, right?"

Natsu exploding in laughter and dropped Sting. "What are you saying? Me and Lucy? We are nakamas, brother and sister, that's all. Oh, I'm sorry Sting."

Lisanna was in heaven, but that was not convincing her, however, she could live with the fact that Natsu was just too dense to date somebody, not only her. That was better, in a matter os speaking.

Sting was trowing up like crazy while Lisanna went inside and picked up some water to wash the poor man. Milliana grabbed her arm and asked about it.

"Look, Millianna, he doesn't seem to like Lucy, I mean, he is making a fool of himself outside. Erza is gonna kill him if she sees he over there puking like a crazy person. What happened with you guys?"

"We had an one-night stand in the Magic Games, I saved his cat, he is gorgeus and I ended up falling in love. But he was going to be a Fairy Tail wizard and I couldn't help it but follow, however, I didn't want to abandon Mermaid Heel, so I asked Kagura-chan to help me with this. And she agreed. So arrived and saw him having so much fun with Lucy that I could kill myself because of the jeaolosy. That's all."

"Do you believe him?"

"What is to believe, right? Lucy is just better than I, right. Maybe I should get going."

"No! You like him and he seems to like you and that is going to happen, you hear me?" Lisanna shouted.

Millianna was so scared that she had just to say yes.

Lisanna went outside and threw the bucket full of water on Sting's head. "IF YOU REALLY LIKE HER, PROVE IT NOW! GET OVER YOURSELF."

"Lisanna, calm down. It's hard, you know. It is not that easy. The girl may not feel the same and he will end up heartbroken." Natsu said

"Natsu, everybody one day will be heartbroken, we have just to move on. My heart was broken over you. It still is, but I am moving on, you know? If he likes her, he should fix this and move freaking forward." Lisanna shouted and realized the crap that she just did.

"Wait, what do you mean by "I had my heart broken over you?" What do you mean by that?"

"What do you think Natsu? I arrived and you did not give a damm about me, always hanging out with everybody but me. What would I think? You know what? Let's do this. I am confessing that I always loved you. I am satisfied that you don't love me back. That is fine! I am done. And please, help him to stay with Millianna, right?" Lisanna was leaving but Natsu grabbed her hand.

"Now it is my turn. I don't know how to handle this. I was always from you because the pain of losing you was too overwelming. I couldn't go through this again. I just could not lose you again, so, I just had to stay away. I have nightmares until today about your death. So if I pushed you away from me, I wouldn't get hurt. I know, coward, but I can't stand lose you, even if I don't have you."

"Natsu, that was the stupidiest thing that I ever heard, but the sweetest too."

And they finally shared that kiss they have dreamed about so much.

After the kiss, Milliana was near Sting and she was saying. "Sting, you should take a shower. You smell. And, no, I am not going with you. Er-chan is going to be crazy, but I am taking you back home, right?"

Lisanna just blinked to the cat-like lady and realized that she would have a lot to reflect about at the sunset. Smiled and kissed Natsu again!


End file.
